What I have lost and what I have now
what I have lost and what I have now Snowflake opened her eyes then blinked and she saw a whole new world, full of dirt and light. As a safety precaution the door opened up before it lost all power. Snowflake head started to hurt with so much pain that it felt like she just put a ether reactor up her ass and into her head as she fell over onto the ground. She woke up wakes up. (In the dream) Snowflake opens her eyes to see darkness and more darkness as she looks around. No pain, no love, no feeling of life, nothing is here in the darkness of her world. Snowflake tries to think about who she is, where she came from but nothing comes to mind. The feeling of losing who she is, made her search deeper and deeper into her mind. Just to find anything to fill her head with something other then darkness. A man slowly appears in front of her as if he was summoned, how can this be thought Snowflake. But what the man said was not what she was expecting to hear from him. “You are my life, your my Snowflake” said the man. Snowflake didn't understand what or who Snowflake is but the words gave her feelings of happiness. She starts to feel that two words have a deep meaning to her but she just didn’t know what it is, and based on the strong feelings she had for it she decided to make it her name from now on. The pain came back, but this time flashing scene of a girl fighting with her mother, a little girl making a mess as she worked on something, a man asking her that if she like to help him at work tomorrow. The feeling of Anger, Fear, Disgust, Happiness, Sadness, Contempt. When it had stopped, Snowflake got up from the ground that she collapsed on because of the pain she just went through. Something was still missing and some memories weren’t hers at all, like getting yelled at by her teacher during training. “What is this?” said Snowflake, “how can I know what a sword is or how to use it. I don't understand this and I don’t know what all of this is?” As time goes by she feels a warm feeling that is coming from her and as she opens her eyes waking from her dream. As if the weight of the world was on her, she tried to move but once again she couldn't do it. So she just stared at what she could see as she gets carried away, she sees the night sky, so different but still the same sky that she studied when she was little girl. Then out of her corner of her eye she sees a little person carrying her. she tried to tell him what is going on but just like her body she couldn't talk. What the ****** hell is wrong with me and then, it hit her, the gas. It had to be the gas that did this to me, I guess I used to much gas for it, hahaha...**** me. Before long the cart stopped, “are we there?”, Snowflake said to herself. Just after the last piece of scrap that had pinned her down, she sees a Lalafell with graying hair and tan skin who started to yell at some people to start unloading the cart and then he sees her. “Well, well, well what do we have here” said the lalafell. Snowflake gets up and clean off the dirt off of herself without her noticing the stone that she had in her hand had started to glow, forcing the last remaining power it had into Snowflake. All the feelings and the memories of the stone had to give as all about this lalafell name Teledji Adeledji. An scheming, greedy, arrogant, power-hungry and self-serving lalafell that doesn’t care for anyone but himself. “What are you doing” said Teledji, “that stone cost a lot of gil and it's hard to get it boot.” With not delay in Snowflake voice, “I have no gil so i guess i just have to work to pay for it.” “You bet your gonna pay for it” said Teledji in a piss off voice.